galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flow of Regret
This story is about the last great battle in the Xzeron civil war, known as the Flow of Regret. Chapter 1: Surprise attack Near Aerszonic's orbit... "The fighting is getting more intense by the minute." A Yerghem said to his fellow construct. "Indeed, it also seems as if they're closer and closer towards Aerszonic." He received as a reply. The both of them continued their patrol inside the space station orbiting Aerszonic, all was quiet in these parts, but for how long? One of them looked outside in one of the rare windows of their space station to admire the view of Aerszonic's surface from space. 4 continents divided by great seas, the planet itself devoit of all life after the loss of it's atmosphere. The once green planet now looked brown and grey. The occasional storm passed over obscuring the view of the planet. The space station trembled a little bit. "Was that a chunk of metal colliding with this station?" One of them asked, his words weren't even cold before an alarm was raised throughout the network to inform all present soldiers of imminent danger. "Alert, battle-stations! The enemy is closing in! Fleets have been warned and requested! Help is on the way!" It sounded. They looked outside the window and gazed at the fleet flying towards them and the planet, some ships seemed to be damaged, others were on the brink of destruction. Countless dropships passed the station escorted by Dropov fighters who opened fire on the station. Several seconds later the cannons were charged and began to open fire at the enemy ships who came within firing range. The Xzeron A.I.'s controlling the cannons focused their fire on the damaged ships to dim the possible amount of damage taken from enemy fire, the lesser guns the longer they would survive. The dropships that passed them were headed for the planet, by now they had begun dropping their load, countless Xeyons and Asnes were transported and began their attack on the base's defences protecting the nearest servers. The forces and automated defences were no match for the attacking Asnes with Xeyons hiding behind them firing at eventual escaping forces. Fleet of Sacred Angels, Erokh's ship (Erokhyaan), location: Secret The fleet was slowly passing through space not aware of the events occuring near Aerszonic, Erokh sat on his seat with his eyes closed, he was thinking about the war. All of the jobs he had to do were given to the many Yerghem on the ship, the entire fleet would be ready if an ambush on them occured. Erokh was still thinking deeply... "...By the creator! Turn all the ships around immediatly! Warn the other fleets, now!" Erokh suddenly yelled as he rose from his chair looking towards the direction of Aerszonic. Chapter 2: Spear and Hammer The liberalists had captured the servers and sabotaged them to take over control of the space stations. The available fleets of the conservatists had amassed on a specific loaction not far from Aerszonic, they would have some time to come up with a plan. All of the conservatist Yaunthar had gathered in Erokh's flagship to discuss their strategy. "My fellow Yaunthar, as you might have heard I have gathered you here to discuss our next move against the liberalists who are sieging Aerszonic." Erokh began. "What!? So this was not a test!? What are we waiting for? We should be out in the field destroying them!" Beothin shouted as he stood from his chair. "Calm down Beothin, your temper will be your death one day." Hrygla said to calm Beothin down who felt offended by this. "I swore to give my life for the safety of the Xzeron empire! If it means my death so be it." Beothin said as he turned his head. "Beothin, Hrygla is right. If we barge in with no plan we'd only get ourselves killed and the liberalists would win this war. Is that what you want?" Ethorian explained trying to make Hrygla's point clear. "Can we finally move on to the reason of this gathering?" Zlogh asked as he was getting impatient. "I agree with Zlogh, we should get back to the subject." Wers said as he pulled Beothin into his chair again. "Fine, I will keep myself from rampaging without a plan..." Beothin said as he pushed Wers's hand away. "So, all Yaunthar are present. Hrygla, Beothin, Wers, Zlogh, Ethorian, Noxya, Ovony, Qouzian, Bavori, Rhuzlo, Illivrona, Kilotha and Ulovhoor. My plan is to divide our fleets into two groups called Spear and Hammer. Hammer consists out of our Capital ships, Dreadnoughts, three quarters of all of our Battlships, the Frigates, Destroyers and half of our Light- and Heavy Cruisers. All the other ships are part of Spear. Hammer's objective is to attack the enemy head on and take out as many of them as possible, Spear will make use of this distraction to pass them and deploy troops on the planet. They have entrenched themselves and covering fire will be unavailable during the fight. I am confident you will all lead your troops to glory and live to see our empire unified again." Erokh explained as he loosened his cape, as it fell to the ground he had turned around and left the room to prepare for the coming battle. The other Yaunthar left the room as well and left to return to their own ship, as Hrygla tried to leave the room Erokh stopped her. "Hrygla, please don't do anything stupid down there. I'd hate to see you didn't survive this battle." He said as he grabbed her arm. "Excuse me? I survived multiple battles already, how will this be different from all the other fights?" Hrygla asked as she released herself from Erokh's grip. "This is a desperate attack, the enemy withdrew all their forces for this final attack. A cornered foe is more lethal." Erokh said, Hrygla did not heed his words and left for her ship. Erokh split his eyes and shook his head mumbling: "Women...". Erokh watched as Hrygla's dropship left to transport her to her ship, the Hryglavento. Erokh went to the command bridge and ordered his fleet, along with every other fleet, to attack the liberalist forces. Hammer went into FTL, dropped out of it right before them and opened fire. Every gun began firing at the enemy and in a matter of time the first kill was confirmed, one after another the liberalist ships began to explode before even a singe shot was fired back. Erokhyaan was at the front of the attack, firing first and taking the first hits, but was not affected by the hits. It did not take long before a hole was made in the enemy defences and word was given to Spear to make a run for it. "This is Erokh! All units, cover Spear, make sure they don't lose too much ship at all costs!" Erokh yelled through their comm channels. To ensure the survival of Spear, as the liberalists began targeting them instead of Hammer's warships, Hammer flew around Spear to take the hits. After several minutes Spear had passed the enemy blockade and was headed for the surface to drop their troops. "All ships break formation! Energy spike detected on the surface, they're activating a planetary defence cannon!" Beothin yelled through their comm channels. 4 seconds later a beam of energy flew through the battlefield striking several ships, small ships exploded in an instant whilst the bigger ones were either rid of all power or had system failures. "Damage report!" Erokh demanded. The combined fleet had sustained many losses with a single shot and retreated behind a moon to prevent more damage. The enemy fleet was too weak to fight back and left the system in fear of being destroyed completaly. "This is Hrygla! Spear has succesfully landed, I repeat, Spear has succesfully landed!" It suddenly sounded over the comms, everyone cheered while Eorkh prepared his personnal vessel to land on Aerszonic. "The first stage has ended succesfully! But the battle is still going on, get to it everyone!" Erokh yelled as he launched his vessel. Chapter 3: Ending this war Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri